clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Computers of Geece
Computers of Geece was a strange event the happened to Penguin Micro while he was looking for a job at the Geek Empire. What he got was his first, and most likely last, adventure. The event Note: Because Charon speaks in leet his text will be translated into English Penguin Micro had just arrived in the Geek Empire just yesterday and was now on his way to the job interview. He was happy to be away from the jerks, but all the computers in the city where starting to creep him out aibt. One of the many Computers in Geece had shown him were he had to go and how to get there. Eventually after many hours of searching he arrived. The place was an old, abandoned warehouse, or atleast he thought it was abandoned. "H-hello. Is anyone h-here. Um, pl-please c-come out." Just then a dark black penguin popped out from behind a broken wall held up a large stick. ''"Reginald, it's good to see that you've made it here safely. Trust me though you won't be safe for long." Penguin Micro shook nervously, but he was also abit curious and even abit angry. "F-for your inform-mation, my n-name is M-Micro mister monster g-guy." "Yes Reginald, I understand completely. I am Charon, administator of Hacker's Underworld and I look forward to turning into the most serious penguin in Antarctica and keeping you in Hacker's Underworld for all eternity, when you Epically Fail at your upcoming quest." Penguin Micro had no idea what Charon was talking about, but he was terrified as allways. "I'll pr-probably just go n-now, b-because things are st-starting to get......... "No time for blabbing. Now come on inside Zeus is waiting." ---- The two had entered the ware house and inside was a large, golden computer. It was about as large as a igloo and it was very well polished. Then, for some reason, it started speaking in a very squeaky voice. "Ah, Reginald I see that you have come." "F-for the last t-time my name is M-Micro." "So penguin, you think that you are worthy of the incredibly difficult task I have in store for you?" "I'm at the r-right building aren't I, the n-news paper said th-this was a comp-puter managem-ment job." "Your job is to recover the golden Memory Chip sp that I may fix this incredibly embarrassing glitch that I have somehow ended up with." "And that's not even the best part Reginald," said Charon. "Oh, oh yes. On your quest you shall fight the Kraken! And a Leopard Seal! Maybe some Giant Skuas I don't know, NOW HURRY! THE MEMORY IS DRAINING FROM MY HARDRIVE!" ---- Penguin Micro and Charon walked outside of the warehouse were a computer holding a golden wire that had blue shocks coming out of the end, sitting on a mobile Office Chair. "I wish you farewell Reginald. Afena here will guide you the rest of the way." "Hi, how ya doin there Reginald. We're gonna go fight a Leopard Seal and lay some PWNAGE!' Penguin Micro shook nervously at the thought of fighting a Leopard Seal. "R-really? A whole L-Leopard Seal?" "Eh, maybe. I accidently got some Cream Soda dunked on my monitor and I have absolutley no idea what's goin on." ---- Penguin Micro, and Afena had been searching for hours and now they were at a grassy field (wich by the way is one of the only places in Geece that doesn't have tons of computers). "Eh, I was sure there was a Leopard Seal around here somewhere." Penguin Micro was really scared now, and felt that he'd had enough of this adventure. "I-I think I'm gonna g-go home now." "Ah man, Zeus is gonna be furious. The Leopard Seal was allways his favorite part of the adventure." "When's the n-next boat for D-Dorkugal leave?" "I know. I'll shock you a few times with my wire so it'll look like you fought a Leopard Seal." Penguin Micro screamed a quickly ran far away from the computer. Soon he was out of sight and Afena looked puzzled. "I guess he didn't like that idea?" ---- After running for quite awhile, Penguin Micro found himself in a forest. He then saw another computer. He didn't want to approach it, but he thought it would be okay to simply ask for directions so he did. "Um, h-hi. How do I f-find the docks." "Ah, Reginald you're early. Where's a-where's Afena" "I l-left, things were getting pretty sc-scary. Things look pr-pretty scary here t-to." Penguin Micro looked down to see that the computer was floating on a pilalr of water that seemed to follow it everywhere. "I am Posiedon. I think I'm supposed to realese the Kraken or somethin' like that. But up head there's a computer with Tern Legs, and he's gonna release all the Giant Skuas." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Penguin Micro quickly hid it the bushes and shock nervously. He then popped his head out and managed to open his mouth. "C-can I forfeit this advenutre?" "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ya don't wanna see Zeus when he's angry. The wires get pretty broken then." "To be Continued" Result "To be revealed See also * Link External links * External link Category:Events